The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to signaling methods for frequency offset estimation using reference signals.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications system, transmissions between devices (e.g., between a UE and base station) may be affected by a range of channel conditions. For instance, transmissions from a base station to a UE may be affected by carrier frequency offset, where a received signal may be shifted in frequency. In such cases, it may be desirable to implement methods by which the carrier frequency offset may be adaptively corrected to enable more efficient wireless communications.